Quiero
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Subaru quizo declararse a Yui, lo logro, ambos corresponden al sentimiento del otro. Pero ese temor ano lastimar a Yui seguia latente en su cuerpo, ahora menos podria desaparecer. Fechas increíblemente especiales estaban demasiado cerca, y garantizaba que sin importar la situacion, el siempre estaria con ella, asi como Yui siempre estaria con el. En las buenas y en las malas.
1. Declararse

**POV de Subaru.**

**Desde este lugar puedo observar la torre de mi madre, lo único que siempre había querido y siempre me falto fue una mínima muestra de cariño por parte de mi madre, que a razón mía perdió la cordura. Tal vez ese cariño nunca lo hubiera conocido sino hubiera llegado esta humana a la mansión para ser precisos Yui, desarrolle algo que creí no conocer pero que finalmente decidí aceptar AMOR, necesito tanto de ella, soy su dependiente no me había dado cuenta. Puedo ser rudo con cualquiera pero a ella es a la única que conoce otro lado de mí.**

**Me negaba al hecho de haberme enamorado de una "simple" humana pero ella no es simple, ella no es como cualquiera su sonrisa, su voz, su actitud todo de ella es especial, mis hermanos también lo han notado, y por consecuente no me gustaba verla cerca de nadie en especial de mis hermanos, nunca había experimentado esta sensación por lo que tuve que preguntarle a esa rubia ojirosada.**

**++Flash Back++.**

**Iba por los largos pasillos, era hora de descanso así que fui por Yui a su salón, ella estaba con Ayato, trate de mantener la calma pero verlo tan cerca de ella me hizo enojar, camine rápidamente hacia ella y toque su hombro, al voltear tenía una hermosa sonrisa.**

Yui: Subaru-kun, que haces aquí?

Subaru: es hora del almuerzo así que…

**Me sentía nervioso, por ver esa sonrisa y ese enojo se disperso, pero volvió cuando Ayato me empezó a hablar.**

Ayato: panqueque viene conmigo Subaru baaaka

**Subaru: no me importa, ella viene conmigo…**

**La tome del brazo y me la lleve algo lejos rogando que Ayato no me siguiera, pero conociendo al "ore-sama" nos seguiría y así fue.**

Subaru: keh! Ayato viene para acá!

**Antes de darme cuenta Yui se lanzo dentro de un arbusto, se coloco un dedo en la boca pidiendo que no le delatara. Estuve a punto de reír por ver tan aniñada acción pero me contuve Pues Ayato se acerco y me recosté en la banca de al lado del arbusto.**

Ayato: Subaru donde esta panqueque…

Subaru: no se, cuando iba a chuparle la sangre huyo, es una molestia…

Ayato: tendrá que pagármelas más tarde…

**Ayato se fue, y aun recostado me asome por el arbusto donde vi a Yui oculta cubriéndose la boca, con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se sonrojo, no entendía porque hasta que sentí su respiración tan cerca de la mía me di cuenta del porque de su sonrojo.**

Subaru: lamento eso pero…

Yui: no importa, gracias por salvarme Ayato-kun me hubiera chupado la sangre! (Tembló de miedo)

Subaru: (rio un poco) no me agradezcas, Yui quería saber si puedes responderme algo…

Yui: claro Subaru-kun!

**Sonrió tan amablemente y aun mantenía un leve sonrojo, algo nervioso le pregunte.**

Yui: claro, que es?

Subaru: que es cuando a la persona que quieres esta cerca de otros y eso te enoja?

Yui: (coloco un dedo en su boca) pues a eso se le llaman celos y usualmente se generan hacia una persona que quieres mucho y es importante para ti.

Porque el interés Subaru-kun?

Subaru: *me encanta que pronuncie mi nombre* es que el profesor menciono algo pero realmente no puse atención…

**Me rasque la cabeza mientras ella me vio con cara de "deberías poner atención" y sonrió después.**

Yui: me alegro mucho Subaru-kun

**++Fin del Flash Back++**

**Todas las noches voy a su habitación para hablar con ella, como precio era su sangre aunque ya hace tiempo que no lo hago por eso y su sangre no me importa tanto ahora. Ya es fin de clases, y es hora de ir a la limousine y no tengo ánimos de ver a mis hermanos y por si fuera poco todos terminamos reunidos antes de llegar.**

Ayato: bastardo… Subaru

Subaru: keh!

Raito: que ocurre Ayato-kun?

Ayato: no pude almorzar porque el bastardo de Subaru se llevo al panqueque…

Kanato: Subaru se ha portado mal, nee Teddy?

Subaru: yo también tenía que almorzar…

Ayato: la dejaste huir!

Shu: que molestia…

Reiji: keh! Que fastidio, dejen de discutir, ya llegamos a la limousine.

**Yui platicaba con unas gemelas, que según se también son vampiras, las tres son amigas a pesar de que Yui es una humana, Una de pelo rosado le susurro algo que hizo que Yui se sonrojara y se fue después de esto.**

Yui: sayonara Akane -Chan! Miu-chan!

Subaru: Yui…

Yui: Subaru-kun! (sonrió dulcemente)

Raito: (abrazo a Yui) que ocurre Bitch-chan? Porque no nos saludas igual?

Yui: gumene Raito-kun!

Subaru: hoy Yui y yo nos iremos caminando a la mansión…

Yui: eh?

**Antes de que Yui se diera cuenta la arrebate de Raito, la tome de la mano y me la lleve, mis hermanos gritaban cosas como "panqueque es solo mi presa!" "Subaru-kun se está portando mal nee Teddy!" "Bitch-chan te castigare después!""Que pereza" y "dejen de gritar en la calle y entren a la limousine". Aun así no preste mucha atención, aun tomados de la mano empezamos a platicar.**

Subaru: que te dijeron las chicas?

Yui: (sonrojada) etto…pues… nada importante

Subaru: vamos Yui, si estas sonrojada debe ser algo importante.

Yui: me pregunto que cual de los hermanos Sakamaki era más amable que los demás conmigo…

Subaru: (con tono celoso y curioso a la vez) que respondiste?

Yui: nada, porque llegaron y Akane-chan se fue…

Subaru: y que ibas a responder?

Yui: mi respuesta es Subaru-kun

Sonreí con suficiencia y apreté el agarre sin ser doloroso, caminamos hasta que faltaban unos metros para llegar a la mansión, en el camino íbamos callados pero no era un silencio incomodo sino relajante. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar jale a Yui del brazo y la desvié del camino pues no quería aun ser separado de ella.

Yui: Subaru-kun que sucede? A donde vamos?

Subaru: solo sígueme

Caminamos por un corto tiempo hasta llegar a un claro con hermosas flores color blanco.

Yui: este lugar es hermoso!

Subaru: sabía que te gustaría… Yui quisiera preguntarte algo

**Yui recogía unas flores mientras estaba hincada en el pasto verde, sin darse se pinchó el dedo índice con una de las espinas de las flores y al oler tan dulce aroma perdí el control de mis instintos que han sido reprimidos por que no quería que Yui pensara que solo por eso la requiero. En menos de un segundo estaba sobre ella, su linda sonrisa se volvió una mueca, estaba a punto de morder el cuello de Yui, pero mi consciencia se despertó al oír un quejido y una petición un tanto extraña.**

Yui: Subaru-kun?

Subaru: Yui, levanta la cabeza.

Tome la cara de la ojirosada, y le plantee un cálido beso pero uno de mis colmillos roso con su labio y le corte.

Subaru: Yui, tu sangre es demasiado dulce

Yui: enserio? /Kanato-kun dice lo mismo/

Subaru: Yui, no menciones a mis hermanos por ahora, en estos momentos solo somos tu y yo…

Ella sonrió pero sus ojos se veían acuosos como cuando se está a punto de llorar, me sentí preocupado por esa reacción y tome su sonrojada cara.

Yui: Subaru-kun

Su voz se quebró y se aferro a mi por el pecho, mientras quebró en llanto, eran algunas cosas inentendibles.

Subaru: no deberías pensar eso, TE AMO Yui…

Yui: Ehh?

**Antes de darle tiempo a responder algo más coherente, uní sus labios contra los míos, y empecé a degustarlos, esos finos, rosados y delicados labios que ahora tenían una marca roja de sangre fresca, los movía con un frenesí algo incontrolable, pues su boca era demasiado adicta para mi incluso al mismo nivel que su dulce sangre. Pase mi lengua por esos labios deteniéndome en la cortada recién hecha por mis colmillos, abrió la boca escapando un leve gemido y empecé a introducir mi lengua dentro de esa cavidad tan adictiva para mi, mientras registraba toda su cavidad ella empezó a corresponder pero de un momento a otro me empujo levemente para alejarme..**

Subaru: que sucede?

Yui: Subaru-kun yo…

**Tenía la cabeza gacha, por esa reacción al empujarme pude darme cuenta que si me rechazo de esa forma fue porque simplemente no quería estar cerca de esa forma conmigo. Voltee todo mi cuerpo y empecé a golpear con fuerza el suelo hasta dejar un hueco en el mientras gritaba algunas cosas.**

Subaru: es por Raito! Cierto?! No te molesta que él te chupe de la sangre de la manera más pervertida verdad?!

**Antes de darme cuenta y seguir con mis "reclamos", sentí unos cálidos brazos, que se enredaban desde la parte baja de los brazos hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se apretaba un poco.**

Yui: /no es eso Subaru-kun pero no quiero que hagas eso solo por mi sangre/

Subaru: no quiero tu sangre Yui, /te quiero a ti/

**Apreté sus manos que aun estaban en mi pecho y las retire de ahí, me voltee para verle a la cara, y estaba completamente sonrojada. Y la recosté en el suelo, empecé a besarle nuevamente con continua ímpetu, y ella correspondió desde el primer momento, me separe de ella y baje un poco hasta su cuello pero antes de lamerlo subí la mirada para pedir permiso a Yui, que me lo otorgo inmediatamente, entonces empecé a lamerle el cuello, con extremo deseo como si fuera el caramelo más dulce que alguna vez haiga sentido en la boca.**

**Ella empezaba a gemir, lo que me excitaba en exceso, empecé a desabrochar su camiseta, para pasar por su blanquecina piel, que era igual que la porcelana, su cara estaba sonrojada, y cuando lamí de nuevo su cuello, expulso varios gemidos y rio un poco, no sé si por acto reflejo me apego mas a ella. Seguí jugando con su cuello, baje hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y le retire el saco y la camisa, dejando solo su sostén, la deje así asentada y gire por su espalda para desabrochar el sostén que era lo que me impidió verla semidesnuda, aun detrás de ella, la eleve un poco y baje su falda, ella se la saco de los pies y sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, empezó a rozar mi intimidad que hasta ahora estaba excitada esa parte de mi, comencé a masturbar esos pequeños pechos haciéndola gemir, mientras su cabeza la recargaba hacia atrás quedando recostada en mi hombro, sus gemidos de excitación era como un canto de ángeles para mis oídos, con cada roce que le daba a su pecho ella se movía mas rápido sobre mi entrepierna, sin poder resistirlo mas la voltee sobre mí para poder tenerla de frente, con esto me empezó a retirar la camisa del uniforme. Tardo un poco en desabrochar el pantalón junto con el bóxer que llevaba y deslizarlo tan solo un poco para yo empujarlo por completo, la recosté quedando su cabeza en el pasto entre mis piernas, lamí tres de mis dedos para poder preparar a Yui antes de hacerlo le hice una seña pidiendo permiso que ella me concedió mientras seguía sonrojada y gimiendo sin parar, introduje un dedo y me detuve al sentir tensarse a Yui por lo que tuve que moverlos delicadamente cuando sentí que podía seguir introduje otro haciéndola gemir esta vez, supongo que no se acostumbra a tener dentro tal intrusión, introduje el siguiente dedo y empecé a sacar y meter los tres dedos lentamente y luego rápido oscilando las velocidades**

Yui: Subaru-kun, por fa…ver… te quiero dentroooooo!

**Cuando supe a lo que se refería me introduje en ella pero utilizando solo la punta, lo que la hizo gemir más de lo que lo había hecho antes, me fui introduciendo lentamente hasta sentir una pequeña barrera que rompí de golpe haciendo gemir y llorar a Yui, limpie sus lagrimas con besos y me dispuse a moverme lentamente, cuando ella empezó a gemir de puro placer me moví mas rápido y cada vez con más placer, introducía mi miembro hasta el final, y lo sacaba rápidamente, mi objetivo era hacer que Yui lo disfrutara y a la vez yo también, me movía rápidamente tratando de tener el mayor placer posible con el permiso de Yui, de pronto esos movimientos se iban acortando sentía que las paredes de mi querida humana se apretaban mas alrededor de mí y yo también me sentía llegar al clímax, es la primera vez que hago esto y por la estreches de mi pelirrubia significa que también era la suya, siento mi cara arder al igual que Yui la linda chica que tengo debajo, gruño y grito todo lo que mi cuerpo me desea, dejando que solo Yui conozca esa parte de mi. Cuando siento que el clímax se aproxima entro más de lo que lo había hecho antes, siento como me corro dentro de ella al igual que el que me abraza y rasguña mi espalda con fuerza. Ambos ya habíamos llegado al clímax.**

**Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado con las mejillas encendidas y mi respiración irregular, tratando ambos de regularla, sin más cayo dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con esa visión yo también dormí no sin antes decirle algo a Yui.**

Subaru: /TE AMO Yui/

**Ya se notaba el Sol saliendo por el horizonte de las montañas, uno de sus rayos me daba a los ojos sintiendo que debía despertar, sentía como si una necesidad hubiera sido saciada y temiendo que todo aquello fuera un sueño, voltee a un lado viendo a mi pequeña humana recostada al lado de mi, cubriéndose con mi chaqueta escolar, sonreí y la bese delicadamente logrando que ella se despertara con una gran sonrisa, levante su flequillo y la bese en la frente.**

Subaru: Yui, como amaneciste?

Yui: muy bien aunque me duele mucho mi abdomen…

Subaru: bueno fue demasiado para mi pura Yui, no?

**Yui se sonrojo y luego cambio su expresión hacia una sorprendida.**

Yui: ayer no me dejaste decirte algo

Subaru: y que es eso?

Yui: Que TE AMO Subaru

Subaru: yo también TE AMO, serias mi novia?

Yui: claro que si Suba-chan

Se acerco y planto un casto beso en mis labios que obviamente yo correspondí

Subaru: ahora mi novia después no lose…

**Ella rio por lo bajo, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos fuimos hacia la mansión, de ahora en adelante no permitiría que ninguno de mis hermanos le pusiera una mano a Yui encima, desde esa noche su sangre, su ser y su corazón me pertenecen solo a mí.**


	2. Algo mas que Halloween

Lamento que la primera vez no saliera como debía, muchas gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron review. Se los agradezco y mucho, ahora sin mas, pueden leer la historia, espero esta vez si salga como tal.

··············

Veía las columnas como hace tiempo no lo hacía, usualmente, siempre que iba a ese lugar estaba solo, y no solo eso, sino que también era porque estaba triste, y su mente, sin darse cuenta lo guiaba hasta los grandes pilares de la torre donde alguna vez estuvo su progenitora. Porque de alguna manera, necesitaba pensar una y otra vez, no es como que el fuese muy sentimental ni nada por el estilo –lo era, pero nunca querría admitirlo – pero ahora, la situación era demasiado diferente. Estaba solo, si, pero solo por el momento, si estaba ahí, era porque de toda la casa, siempre sintió una conexión mas fuerte con su madre Crista, porque el sabia que a pesar de que su madre solía rechazarlo. Lo haría como cualquier madre lo hace, cuando sabe que está creciendo en su vientre.

Necesitaba un consejo rápido, tal vez, mirar los rosales y la torre no servirían de nada, pero sin duda algo le harían pensar, el recordaba con exactitud todo lo que junto a su madre paso, ya fueran buenos o malos recuerdos. Porque incluso así, le gustaba tenerlos. Ya que junto a _ella_, aprendió que incluso los motivos de caída, tendrían otros más fuertes de levantamiento. Era lo que necesitaba, una idea. Un solo consejo. Porque sentía temor.

Temor a perder a su pareja de manera rápida, conocía lo peligros que existían por el momento. Le atemorizaba, tan solo pensarlo le hacía escalofriar, no podía concebir su vida sin ella, esa chica era demasiado dulce como para de un momento perderla. Yui era su todo, y pronto le daría una nueva esperanza para levantarse de nuevo. La necesitaba, a ambos. No quería sufrir de nuevo, lo hizo de pequeño ahora no planeaba hacerlo. Aun recuerda ese momento.

·········

**_-Subaru-kun, quiero decirte algo-_**_notaba el temblor en la voz de su pareja. Se veía preocupada pero parecía también decidida, aunque no estaba del seguro de por qué._

**_-Está bien. Ven aquí Yui, ¿Qué ocurre?-_**_se notaba algo comprensivo. Si bien, cuando no entendía ciertas cosas se enfurecía, pero aquella mirada en su chica, definitivamente no era su prioridad la furia._

**_-Primero que nada, escucha todo lo que voy a decir. Es muy importante que no te enojes, yo tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no. Te quiero explicar algo, solo que no estoy segura de cómo te lo tomaras… bueno, lo diré en palabras simples. Vas a ser padre-_**_soltó todo de golpe, y aunque a Subaru le costó entenderlo, las últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza._

**_-¿Voy a ser padre?-_**_le pregunto sin poder creérselo, era tan maravillosa esa noticia que no sabía que mas decir, y esa pregunta fue la más coherente que pudo obtener_

**_-Si no quieres hacerte cargo, lo entenderé, aun somos jóvenes para cuidar de un niño pero yo lo quiero. No podría matarlo-_**_Subaru expectante le veía. ¿Matarlo? Eso ni en sus sueños más locos. Le abrazo con fuerza y le beso múltiples veces._

_Sus labios se juntaron una y otra vez, se abrazaron con fuerza, perdiéndose entre cada sensación, Subaru no podía creérselo, seria padre con la persona que mas amaba. Sería un buen padre, no haría lo que el suyo. Su pequeño o pequeña sería feliz junto ambos padres, que amorosos lo cuidarían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo sabía, podía jurarlo, y sobre su cadáver si no se cumplía. Porque protegería tanto a Yui como a su bebe en camino._

···········

Tan solo acordarse le daba gracia, de seguro su rostro era una completa mueca entre sorpresa y felicidad, todos esos meses llevo una sonrisa boba, que sus hermanos veían, y cada vez le hacían desaparecer debido a que a palabras de ellos, "**_Era tan escalofriante como cuando sonreía Reiji" _**en el fondo, lo sentía comprensible, no era común verle así, pero lejos de lo normal o no, estaba alegre y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiaria.

**-Subaru-kun, es hora de irnos, ya debemos asistir a clases. Reiji-san se molestara si llega tarde por nuestra culpa.**

**-Vamos entonces… ¿segura que quieres ir? Nadie te obliga-** el oji rojo se levanto mientras llevaba una rosa en la mano la cual se la entrego a Yui.

Esta solo sonrió al depositarle un beso en los labios, la joven se adelanto, Subaru le siguió momentos después, su esposa lucia ahora un vientre abultado, su uniforme al principio de crecer el vientre no se había notado tanto, pero ahora era demasiado obvio, si le preguntaran, estaba casi seguro de que antes de su belleza, verían su panza. Sin duda, nunca olvidara la cara de Miu y Akane cuando notaron el vientre de la joven.

_·········_

_Yui iba, aunque no avergonzada, se sentía incomoda por tanta mirada junta, era demasiado obvio el hecho de ese vientre, pues tenía la clásica forma característica. Subaru le tomo la mano, y le sonrió de manera más ancha. No es como que él no estuviera nervioso._

_Pero, cuando ambos estaban juntos, de alguna manera, casi mágica sus temores se acababan. Con la cabeza en alto, la chica paso por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón, Subaru dispuesto a irse noto que aun tenía algo de tiempo, por lo que decidió, quedarse un poco más con su pareja._

**_-Hola Yui-chan quería decirte que…-_**_Akane una amiga de ambos, callo de manera brusca. Poso mi mirada en la chica, en su vientre más que nada._

**_-¿Qué ocurre Akane-chan, Miu-chan?-_**_a su contrario, la gemela Miu, veía con incredibilidad a la rubia, casi podía decirse era tristeza._

**_-¡¿Yui estas embarazada?!-_**_quien no se hubiera fijado en la joven, de seguro ahora estaba enterada pues el grito de su amiga, había sido demasiado fuerte_

**_-Eh… tengo cinco meses. Hasta ahora comenzó a notarse_**_- la verdad, su vientre se veía desde un mes antes, pero estaban de vacaciones._

**_-El padre es Subaru-kun, ¿cierto? Me alegro por ti chica. ¿Qué será, sobrina o sobrino?-_**_Akane no paraba de hablar por lo mismo no notaba la mirada perdida de su hermana._

**_-Me alegro mucho por ti Yui-san, igual a ti Subaru-san. Serán padres excelentes-_**_Miu, aunque era tímida, se notaba triste, pero aun así sonreía. Realmente les deseaba felicidad a Yui y el._

**_-Gracias, tendrá unas tías asombrosas-_**_Yui se levanto de su lugar, para abrazar a sus amigas. Las hormonas le ponían al tiro por lo que termino llorando._

**_-¿Sabes que será?-_**_Akane seguía perdida, y Miu tendió a alejarse. Subaru le siguió, sabía la razón. Estaba consciente de ello. Debía ser un golpe duro para la chica._

**_-Miu, lamento eso, pero créeme que amo a Yui no podría dejarla jamás. Aun si tu dolor depende de ello. Mucho menos si viene mi bebe en camino, en verdad lo lamento-_**_Subaru se acerco tanto como fue posible. La chica estaba llorando._

**_-Tú no lo entiendes. De alguna manera pensé que podía ganarme el amor. Pero estaba tan equivocada. Yo se que serán felices, pero no puedo soportarlo, la amo tanto, y me es difícil verla así de feliz. Y me siento peor al recordar que nunca será mía, y que su felicidad no es por mí-_**_su mirada se perdía entre las paredes, sin verlo realmente. Pero a la vez sonreía como si se hubiera descargado finalmente. Volvió al salón más tranquila._

_Mentiría si Subaru dijera que no sintió dolor alguna al verla tan deprimida por algo que era su culpa. La conocía desde hace tiempo, tanto como para ser amigos. Se lamentaba de que Yui fuese amiga de ambas gemelas y no supiera lo que pasaba realmente._

·······

Volvió a su salón con cansancio, en verdad la necesitaba cerca, últimamente permanecer demasiado lejos de su esposa le provocaba unas ansias sorprendentes. Eran esposos. Antes de que a Yui se le notara el vientre ambos se casaron. Claro, a la boda solo asistieron los Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsunakami, y los Fujimoto pero a pesar de eso, ambos fueron felices. Tal vez su padre acepto a Yui, porque creía que sería buena esposa o porque esperaban un hijo entre ambos. Fuera lo que fuera, estaban juntos a ojos de todos. Por lo mismo, tanto Yui como el llevaban un anillo de color plateado. Porque aparte de esas ansias existían los celos enfermizos por su pareja. Algo sencillo de controlar más o menos. Esos quince minutos para estar junto a ella no eran suficientes.

Las clases exigían ser normales hasta que se escucho por el intercomunicador, como el llamaban. Se alarmo al oir aquel mensaje.

**-Se le avisa a Subaru Sakamaki "Que tu esposa esta por dar a luz, asi que muévete estúpido tsundere"…-** no escuho mas de ese mensaje, no le preocupaba lo que decían, o burlas en su instituto en este momento llegar a donde se esposa era lo importante.

······

Estaba tan asustado, aquella sala de espera le era completamente una molestia. Se sentia intranquilo, tenia miedo de que su esposa no saliera, de que su pequeño nunca viera la luz del dia o que si lo hacia no viera a su madre nunca mas. Sus hermanos estaban de la misma manera que el, de aquella competencia silenciosa, el resulto el ganador. No se arrepentía, pero sin duda se sentiría culpable si su esposa nunca volviera a su lado.

No era solo el hecho de saberse en aquel pasillo, esperando a que Akane con ayuda de Miu, recibieran a su pequeña, era el padre, y como tal, solo deseaba estar con su esposa, sujetar su mano, y darle animos, depositarle tranquilidad aun cuando no la sintiera. No estaban en un hospital. Seria demasiado obvio que su pequeño no era normal. Por eso tampoco sabían el sexo del pequeño. Era un riesgo demasiado grande, no solo las mordidas en su cuerpo, sino que el pequeño buscaría comida, y esta obviamente no era leche.

-**AHHHHHHH…-** aquel grito tan desgarrador, le siguió solo el silencio.

No solo el, el resto de la familia se levanto con ansias, tenían tanto miedo. Nada se escuchaba, y aun si no le abrían el rompería la puerta si con eso conseguía ver a su esposa y pequeño. Pero antes de al menos tocarla, fue abierta por Akane que le veia de manera tierna.

**-Subaru-kun, ya nació tu bebe. Pasa a verlo-** la chica le acaricio los cabellos, que fuese menor que ella, no le convertía en un niño.

Sin esperar más entro, con sus hermanos siguiéndole el paso. Había una tina con varias toallas, casi todas manchadas de sangre. Ahí estaba en la cama, recostada, su cara lucia sudorosa, sonrojada y pálida; pero no estaba sola, en sus manos lucia un bulto tapado, no podía verle, pero por la cara de Miu, el fruto de ambos debía ser hermoso. Con sigilo se acerco hasta su esposa, Miu inmediatamente se quito, no necesito palabras.

**-Mira, Subaru-kun, es una niña. Es hermosa nuestra pequeña, ¿nee?- **con algo de dificultad, la rubia le pasó a su pequeña hija. Tenía miedo de romperla, se veía tan frágil que le provocaba angustia el pensar que podría dañarle.

Era lo más maravilloso que había visto –empataba con su esposa –ahí estaba, en sus manos, una pequeña niña, se veía tan tierna con su cara de un color prácticamente pálido, solo con el sonrojo de un infante, sus mejillas estaban infladas, provocaban querer estirarlas; sus cabellos se notaban rubios, a su parecer de lacia forma como el suyo, pero no fue hasta que la pequeña abrió ambos ojos que lo noto. Tenía los mismos ojos que él, ese rojo sangre, le enorgullecía saber eso. Esa pequeña era una mezcla de ambos. Era la prueba de su amor, de que algo más los unía. Apenas verlo, sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos, esa niñita era su pequeña vampira, una más al linaje Sakamaki.

**-Me parece que KiHana es un nombre hermoso. Perfecto para ella, ¿Qué te parece a ti Subaru-kun?-** su esposa le miraba con ternura.

**-Es perfecto, en cierta forma se parece a mi madre. Es lo más hermoso que jamás haiga visto- **le beso las rubias cabecillas con ternura y amor.

A ojos de ella su esposo se veía tan paternal con su pequeña en brazos, se notaba que igual a ella, se había enamorado de esa pequeña en el momento de saber que vendría al mundo. Tenerla en brazos era hermoso, sentía que su corazón ahora estaba separado de ella, su hija y esposo, los tíos y tías de la pequeña. Sería una madre, lo intentaría, tendría una familia, y era feliz por saber que ahora le daría una familia a Subaru.

Era 31 de Octubre, a media noche su pequeña había nacido. No recordaban la fiesta que habían prometido hacer, porque ahora, cada año en esta misma fecha, para ellos no significaría una festividad. Sería el momento en que nació su pequeña hija, ese momento que apreciaban con fuerza. Porque ambos sabían que darían la vida por su pequeña si de ellos dependiera.

Las amaba, y ellas igual. Eran una familia, una feliz. Este vampiro aprendió que incluso si la vida te da motivos para sufrir, era porque muy pronto algo te daría de recompensa. Primero fue Yui, luego su pequeña KiHana. No necesitaba nada mas, solo a sus chicas, con ellas seria plenamente feliz. No necesitaba nada más, porque al ver la sonrisa de su joven esposa, y la infantil de KiHana todos sus problemas se resolvían. Como por arte de magia.


End file.
